<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Private Show. by fxlminare</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23427367">Private Show.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fxlminare/pseuds/fxlminare'>fxlminare</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>BELLAMY BLAKE COLLECTION [43]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The 100 (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bellamy Blake Smut, Bellamy Blake fanfiction, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gratuitous Smut, Hand Jobs, Multiple Orgasms, Sex, Shameless Smut, Simultaneous Orgasm, Smut, The 100 (TV) Season 2, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:20:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,842</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23427367</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fxlminare/pseuds/fxlminare</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p></p><div class="center">
  <p> <b>After escaping from Mount Weather and getting together, reader and Bellamy have some fun in their room.</b> </p>
</div>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bellamy Blake/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>BELLAMY BLAKE COLLECTION [43]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2110968</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Private Show.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>A/N:</b> Remember Of Life and Love? Let's just say we were lacking some smut there, so I'm here to fix that. You're most welcome.🍸 You can also just read this one on its own. That's the beauty of smut, I suppose.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>YOUR POV</b>
</p><p>After everything that had happened with the Mountain Men, I decided to take it slow; well, we all did, trying to gradually get back into a routine and to a life of peace. I wasn't going to lie, I was really liking how things were going. A couple of days after we got out, I had informed my father about Bellamy and I's relationship; I wasn't looking for his approval or permission but I thought it'd be polite of me to let him know. A week later, I moved into Bellamy's room or, more so, finished moving in for I had been spending most of my time there since I had been sharing my old room with someone else. I wouldn't lie, that was the best decision I had made in a while, going to sleep in his arms and waking up to him pulling me back to him if we had rolled over at night or rolling to my side, running my fingers through his hair as he was still sound asleep, filled me with love. Truth was, no matter how much we rolled and moved during the night, Bellamy always managed to have a part of his body in contact with mine; I wasn't sure how he did that but it certainly didn't bother me.</p><p>- "So..." -he walked out of the bathroom as I laid on the bed, reading one of his books- "what are your plans for the first day we both got free together?"</p><p>- "My plans?" -I raised my eyes from the book, unable not to stare at him for a second before focusing back on his eyes; a smirk on his face that told me he had caught up- "I have an idea."</p><p>- "Care to share?"</p><p>- "Sure." -I put the book down, standing from the bed and walking towards him- "Remember that show you promised me?"</p><p>- "Really?" -he eyed me as I stood in front of him- "That's your plan?" </p><p>- "Oh, I am for real." -I chuckled, pulling him to me, wrapping my arms around his neck- "You offered a private show and I'm here to claim my front seat."</p><p>- "What if I say I don't remember that?" -he rose a teasing eyebrow my way, moving his hands to my waist and rocking us from side to side- "What if I say the show was to work the other way around."</p><p>- "Then, I'd say you're an awful liar which, really, just works in my favor."</p><p>- "Everything works in your favor around here."</p><p>- "But that's just because you're everything I see."</p><p>- "Did you just tell me I'm your everything in a very weird yet 'you' way?"</p><p>I giggled softly as I nodded, watching his smile grow impossibly bigger, moving his hands to my neck, rubbing my jaw before he pulled me in for a kiss as I rested my hands on his belt, pulling him closer.</p><p>- "I love you."</p><p>- "Well..." -I moved back, tilting my head as I eyed him- "Does that mean I get my show already?"</p><p>I busted out laughing as he shook his head but I could see the grin still on his lips as he moved back, grabbing the chair from under his desk and putting it in front of me, motioning me to take a seat. I grabbed it and turned it around so that I could sit backward on it, resting my hands over the backrest and prompting him to get going with my eyes.</p><p>- "I'm sorry to tell you I have no music to make this more entertaining for you."</p><p>- "Oh, don't worry, my imagination works just fine, Blake."</p><p>- "Lucky us."</p><p>He rolled his eyes at me but I simply rose an unimpressed eyebrow at him, getting comfortable in my place as I moved my hand, hinting him to get going. I knew he was just playing, pretending not to want to do it for me now but he quickly lost that façade, standing tall in front of me, taking one of my hands and moving it to his abdomen, underneath his shirt and upward, revealing his tones muscles before he let go; I pouted as the shirt covered his skin again, a smirk on his lips as he slowly took it off, unable not to bit my lower lip as he flexed his muscles for me, a low chuckle leaving his lips before he pulled my chin up to kiss me.</p><p>- "Ah, no, no." -I pushed him back after allowing him to kiss me once- "Show must go on, sweetheart."</p><p>- "Whatever the hell you want, sweetheart."</p><p>He moved back as I rested my elbows on the chair, my head over my hands as he moved his own down his sides, swaying his hips back and forth in a way too sexual manner for me not to feel like it'd be better if I just jumped on him. He took off his belt, allowing his pants to fall low on his hips revealing his toned lower abs and the damn V-line that was way too fucking hot to miss. He pulled the belt around my neck, taking my hands as he let go of it and moving them to his pants; I knew this was me making the work but I was too damn busy trying to pretend I wasn't already starting to get wet, cursing myself for sitting this way on the chair that gave me no friction without making it too obvious. I undid his pants, pushing him back, wondering how he was going to take them off without looking awkward about it. I knew I wouldn't know how to. He suddenly dropped to the floor, on his back, eyes on mine.</p><p>- "Oh, we're moving down." -I chuckled- "Tired?"</p><p>- "Wanna join me?" -he moved his hips up, his hands above them as if he were holding me above him.</p><p>- "Maybe once you're done."</p><p>He kept it up, the movement was too fucking suggestive not to wish that was actually me right now, but all in good time; he threw his hips up one last time, grunting and closing his eyes and I had to hold back from starting to touch myself. He moved his pants down his legs, discarding them on the floor before turning on his stomach, moving to me on all fours, his hands on my knees and I so wished I had taken my pants off to feel his lips against my skin. He finally stood up, allowing me to see the growing erection inside his boxers before he took two steps back, placing his hands on his hips and starting to dance.</p><p>- "You are such a dork." -I chuckled as I watched his lame dancing, moving his hips and arms to a piece of music I was really glad I wasn't hearing because it seemed to have no actual rhythm to it- "I thought this was going to be so much different."</p><p>- "You didn't specify what exactly it was that you wanted."</p><p>- "Cause figuring out that I wanted a hot striptease all the way till the end was really hard, right."</p><p>- "It is hard, yes."</p><p>I rolled my eyes as I saw him pointing at his boxers, shaking my head before resting it over my arms, closing my eyes as I wondered how I didn't see that one coming. I heard him moving towards me, his hand on my chin making me move my head up slightly as I opened my eyes, finding him standing directly in front of me. I kissed his abdomen as he let go of my chin, a small smile on his lips as he squatted to be eye-level with me.</p><p>- "I know you enjoyed that too."</p><p>- "Did I?" -I pouted my lips, seeing his smile grow bigger before he pecked my lips- "Huh, I'm feeling better about it."</p><p>- "Oh, really?"</p><p>His voice went low as he licked his lips, standing up and grabbing my hands to make me raise too, pulling the chair from between my legs and forcing me to his chest, his hands on my lower back as I rested my palms on his chest.</p><p>- "Just a little."</p><p>He chuckled before smashing his lips with mine, moving my hands to the back of his neck to pull him closer; he took my lip between his teeth for a moment before I opened my mouth and his tongue quickly took over mine. I whined against his mouth as he squeezed my ass, making me jump and wrap my legs around his waist. I wasted no time to take off my jacket, taking his face in my hands to kiss him again as soon as I threw it behind me, his mouth moving down my neck as he moved, soon landing with my back on the bed, him towering over me. I so wanted this, pulling him down on me, parting my legs to let him rest between them.</p><p>- "You're going the right direction, Blake. I'm feeling much better."</p><p>- "How do you want to do this?"</p><p>- "I got the implant too, just like the delinquents did; you can thank my dad for that."</p><p>- "I don't exactly want to think about your father right now."</p><p>- "Then thank him later." -I tried to sound serious and fight back my laughter as I watched him, his face contorting into disgust at my words.</p><p>- "I don't think he'd appreciate knowing about what I'm doing with his only daughter."</p><p>- "I'm joking." -I forced him on his back, running my hands over his bare abdomen- "I'm considering making you get dress again and put on a proper show for me again all the way till the end."</p><p>- "Or..." -he moved his hands up my thighs- "You could put on that show for me so I can grasp exactly what you want me to do next time."</p><p>- "Wouldn't you like that."</p><p>- "I would."</p><p>He tugged down on my shirt, forcing me down on him, my hands at the sides of his head as I allowed him full control of the kiss, his hand on the back of my neck keeping me steady. I bit his lower lip, his tongue soon trying to get into my mouth but I caught it with my teeth, gently biting on it before I kissed him again. My clothes were starting to bother me, but I knew exactly what to do about it.</p><p>- "So..." -I sat back up- "You're telling me you'd rather watch me undress instead of tearing these clothes from my body?"</p><p>- "You're right." -he quickly sat up, forcing my hands away from the bottom of my shirt- "This is my job."</p><p>- "That was exactly what I wanted to hear."</p><p>I kissed him hard, moving my hands to his neck, forcing his head up as I was standing a bit higher than him as I was sat on his lap, his hands moving to my back, under my shirt and keeping me close to him. Making out with Bellamy was always so hot, his mouth all over my skin and his hands all over my body were a crime; a crime that I was more than ready to keep committing and to which I'd willingly add some aggravating circumstances. I whined annoyed as he pulled back, gaining a smirk from him as he moved his hands up my sides, raising my shirt with it, allowing him to take it off and throw it to the floor, his mouth back on my skin a second later, gaining a pleased cry this time. I moved my hands to his hair as he moved his mouth down my throat, his palms pressed against my back.</p><p>- "I'm going to need you to stand up."</p><p>His voice was low, a command that I was more than happy to complete, standing in between his legs as he moved down the bed to sit at the edge. He kissed my abdomen, his eyes on mine as he moved his hands to the front of my pants, unzipping them, moving his thumbs in between the fabric and my skin, leaving a small line of kisses from just under my bra to my pants before he moved them down, making me step out of them, his fingers caressing my legs as he moved his hands up my body again, planting them on my ass and pulling me over him again.</p><p>- "Wasn't that better than the show?"</p><p>- "You're still wearing too many clothes."</p><p>- "What are you waiting for then?" -I moved my mouth down the side of his neck- "Why aren't you ripping them off and giving me what I really want."</p><p>- "Because you haven't told me exactly what you want yet." -he grabbed my chin, forcing me to keep my face on top of his.</p><p>- "I want you."</p><p>
  <b>--------------------------</b>
</p><p>
  <b>BELLAMY'S POV</b>
</p><p>I had been looking forward to this for more than I'd like to admit, wanting to make Y/N completely mine and craving to be just hers. I had actually expected her to jump on me mid striptease but she had more self-control than I had anticipated. But I was certain now that she wanted this as much as I did; we were both ready to finally have sex.</p><p>- "Y/N, I'm yours." -I kissed her throat as she stood over me- "But I know what you really want is my body right now." -I teased her, moving my hands down her back, feeling her arching her backs against me as I did, finally reaching her ass and forcing her hips to roll against mine, grunting against her lips- "And I really want yours."</p><p>- "I'm all yours."</p><p>She sat up over me, moving her hands to her bra and taking it off, allowing me to drink her in, a smirk on her face as she rested her hands on my abdomen, moving her hair to one side before lowering down to kiss me; I knew she could tell just how horny I was but I craved to see how wet I had gotten her, hoping I had done a good job, so I rolled us, moving my hips against hers as she surrendered to me completely, lying under me and letting me do whatever I wanted.</p><p>- "You're so gorgeous."</p><p>I kissed her throat, moving one of my hands to catch hers and interlacing our fingers together, seeing the smile on her face before I started moving down her body, kissing every exposed bit, licking her soft skin between her boobs before teasingly running my tongue around her nipple, watching her squirm under my touch; I took it in between my lips, sucking gently on it before using my free hand on the other. A cute moan escaped her parted lips, her back arching against my mouth so I complied, nibbling gently before moving to give her other one just as much attention.</p><p>- "You're so good." -her fingers curled in my hair, pulling gently and gaining a grunt of satisfaction from me.</p><p>- "I know, baby." -I kissed her ribs- "And I'm about to be even better."</p><p>- "Just for me."</p><p>- "Just for you."</p><p>I kissed down her stomach, grabbing her underwear with my teeth and pulling it down a bit before actually using my free hand to discard it behind me, watching her close her legs as she closed her eyes, letting go of my hand.</p><p>- "Are you going shy on me or are you trying to get some friction."</p><p>- "Both."</p><p>- "I got the perfect solution for that." -I moved up her body, taking her hands in mine and pulling her up to sit in front of me- "Open your eyes."</p><p>As she did, I moved her hands to my boxers, standing in front of her and watching her eyes run all over my body, licking her lips as I let go of her hands. Before I could tell her that what came next was her choice, she rose to her knees in front of me, pulling down on my boxers as she smashed her lips over mine. I grabbed one of her hands, directing her to my dick, desperately craving her touch.</p><p>- "This is all me, huh?" -she chuckled against my neck.</p><p>- "All you and all yours."</p><p>- "I love that."</p><p>I guided her for a couple of movements, letting go of her hand and grunting in pleasure as she found her rhythm, bitting my inner cheek as she moved her other hand to my balls, asking her to squeeze them lightly.</p><p>- "Touch me." -she moved her head back, enough to let me see the excitement and vulnerability in her eyes- "Please."</p><p>I kissed her gently, moving my hand down her side and to the front to finally touch her where she wanted me most, using my other hand to grab her ass and keep her steady for me, asking her to let go of me or I would not last, advising her to grab onto me as I started to play with her clit, feeling her knees giving in and having to keep her up like I knew I would, her hands soon landing on my shoulders as she rested her forehead against my chest, a growing feeling of satisfaction as she moaned, her nails boring into my skin.</p><p>- "More."</p><p>I kissed the top of her head as I heard her trembling voice, moving my hand down to her entrance, using a finger to circle it before moving it inside her, taking a couple of seconds to find just the spot I was looking for, smiling to myself as she let out a shaky 'fuck'. She sounded so good and I had her so turned on; all I wanted was to please her and listen to her. I closed my eyes, enjoying everything about this, choosing to add another finger, stretching her slowly for me; satisfied cries and whines the only thing coming out of her pretty mouth.</p><p>- "I'm not going to last..."</p><p>- "I count on it." -I forced her chin up, seeing her dazzled stated as she held with her nails to my arms- "I'm going to make you cum twice because you're my everything too and you deserve all the pleasure I can give you."</p><p>- "I... fuck!" -she whined as I moved a third finger inside her, using my thumb on her clit- "Yes-"</p><p>I smashed my lips against her, forcing her against me completely, only allowing for the space that my hand needed to make her reach her high, drinking in her cries, not bothering to keep my mouth on hers, wildly enjoying hearing her, keeping up my torture, hoping to hear my name drop from her lips. She found enough strength still in her body to raise her head to bite my shoulder, her fingers curling in my hair as her other hand squeezed my ass a second before she whined my name, trembling in my arms, murmuring my name one time and another one, and another one against my neck, fingering her to help her ride it out before I pulled out.</p><p>- "My name sounds so beautiful coming out of your lips."</p><p>- "I'm ready to scream it again."</p><p>She chuckled against my chest, wrapping her arms around my neck, allowing me to pick her up and put her on the bed, crawling over her, watching her catching up her breath, her fingertips running over my back as she stared at me. She looked so full of life, so pleased and happy, so divine... I was so hooked on her, so in love...</p><p>- "I love you."</p><p>- "I love you."</p><p>She smiled, moving her legs to wrap them around my waist, forcing me down on her, my dick directly over her entrance, feeling the wet remains of her high against my skin, anticipating how good it'd feel to be inside her. She seemed to read my mind, making me move my head up to lick my lips.</p><p>- "I'm ready."</p><p>I smiled, moving up on my elbows as crushing my lips over hers, moving my hand down her body to torture her a bit more, her own moving to my dick, pumping me slowly before she rubbed it against her, a moan falling from both our lips as she did. I moved my hand over hers, guiding my dick to her entrance and using my tip to play with her before she let go; I locked eyes with her, a nod from her as she wrapped her legs again over my hips, prompting me to move and my tip was soon inside her, slowly pushing it all in, feeling her tight and warm around me, her back arching as she whined, forcing me down completely with her legs, keeping me still for a moment as I kissed her neck.</p><p>- "How are you?"</p><p>- "So fucking horny." -I couldn't help the laughter that erupted from my chest at her words- "Move."</p><p>I moved my hips back slowly, watching her reaction as I moved back inside her; it felt so fucking good and, once I saw her pleased reaction, her parted lips and her hands fisted on my hair, I started moving faster, finding my own rhythm that she wasted no time to meet, raising her hips against mine, allowing me to go deeper inside her, forcing a low moan from me as I felt my high coming. I moved my hand to her clit, my arousal increasing even more as she became more vocal. I kept my eyes on hers, wanting to watch her come undone underneath me, seeing her struggling not to close her own but trying to keep them on mine; an 'I love you' falling from my lips as I forced myself harder into her, her head sinking back on the mattress and her back arching.</p><p>- "I'm so close, Y/N."</p><p>- "Me too."</p><p>She locked eyes with me again, whispering an 'I love you' that was the final push I needed, filling her deep with all I had, keeping up as much as I could my movements, especially my hand on her clit, biting her neck and using my other hand on her boobs, watching her come undone underneath me once again, my name falling from her lips higher this time, just like hers had fallen from mine. As we rode down our orgasm, I rested my forehead over hers, feeling her warm breath against my lips before I pulled out, her whole body sinking down on the bed as I laid next to her but quickly missing her warmth, pulling her over me and wrapping my arms around her torso.</p><p>- "That was..." -her words died against my neck as her breathing was still ragged but I knew exactly what she meant.</p><p>- "I know."</p><p>I pulled her closer to me, feeling her heart beating on my chest, moving my head to the side to kiss her, feeling her smile disappearing against my lips.</p><p>- "I know I have to pee and clean ourselves and whatnot." -she curled closer against me- "But I'm so comfortable and euphoric right now..."</p><p>- "Relax your body and catch your breath." -I looked at her- "I'll carry you to the bathroom myself."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p></p><div class="center">
  <p>Alright, folks. Hit me up with those thoughts, feelings and whatever you feel like telling me atm.</p>
  <p><b>🌸Catch you below!🌸</b> </p>
</div></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>